Pavouk U-15
The Pavouk U-15 is a motorcycle in Just Cause 3. Appearance It's a modern offroad motorcycle. This dirtbike is intended for patrol and reconnaissance missions in both the Medici Military and The Rebellion. The military one has two some kind of containers on the sides. It resembles a modified Honda CRF250R, like the one used at the start of Skyfall. It also resembles the Suzuki DR650 in the front and the Kawasaki KLR650 in the back. The Rebel drop description says "When the road gets rocky, rely on the Pavouk U-15. This expertly-crafted cycle aces even the hairiest of offroad missions." Performance Its abilities stand out more when it's off road. However, on road it is very agile and generally handles well. Locations Medici Military *Commonly found patrolling D.R.M.-controlled areas. *2 Medici Military-colored ones may spawn randomly on the side of roads, with 2 D.R.M. goons surveying a Stria Facocero wreck with 2 dead Rebellion soldiers lying around it. This is considered a Roadside Event. *The Medici Military variant can be seen being driven by Rebellion soldiers at Alte Potentia after liberating it. *At a few military warehouses. *Appears during Heat levels 1-2. *At Vulture after liberation. The Rebellion *Available from Rebel drop after liberating Cava Grande Secunde. *At some Military bases in Medici: **Porto Vena. **Possibly more. *Can spawn at liberated outposts. *At Vulture after liberation. Black Hand This variant only exists in the Mech Land Assault expansion pack. *Seen driving around Insula Lacrima. *At Heat Levels 1-2. *A group of five are scripted to spawn during the Hold the Fort phase of the liberation of Nebio Sud Detention Camp. *At Vulture after liberation. Trivia *"Pavouk" means "spider" in Czech. *By purpose, this motorcycle is a successor to the Apache Army Model 842 from JC1 and the Hamaya GSY650 from JC2. *In the game files, this vehicle is named "v3600_bike_urga_combatdirt_blackhand_01", indicating Urga made this bike. Gallery The Rebellion Jc3 Pavouk U-15 rebel.png|Rebel one. Rebellion Pavouk U-15 Front Quarter.jpg Rebellion Pavouk U-15 Rear Quarter.jpg Rebellion Pavouk U-15 Front.jpg Rebellion Pavouk U-15 Left Side.jpg Rebellion Pavouk U-15 Right Side.jpg Rebellion Pavouk U-15 Rear.jpg Rebellion Pavouk U-15 Top.jpg Rebellion Pavouk U-15 On Foot.jpg Medici Military Jc3 Pavouk U-15 military.png|Military one. Medici Military Pavouk U-15 Front Quarter.jpg Medici Military Pavouk U-15 Rear Quarter.jpg Medici Military Pavouk U-15 Front.jpg Medici Military Pavouk U-15 Left Side.jpg Medici Military Pavouk U-15 Right Side.jpg Medici Military Pavouk U-15 Rear.jpg Medici Military Pavouk U-15 Top.jpg Medici Military Pavouk U-15 On Foot.jpg Black Hand This variant is impossible to find in the base game, and is only added in the Mech Land Assault expansion pack. Black Hand Pavouk U-15 Front Quarter.jpg Black Hand Pavouk U-15 Rear Quarter.jpg Black Hand Pavouk U-15 Front.jpg Black Hand Pavouk U-15 Left Side.jpg Black Hand Pavouk U-15 Right Side.jpg Black Hand Pavouk U-15 Rear.jpg Black Hand Pavouk U-15 Top Front.jpg Black Hand Pavouk U-15 Top Rear.jpg Black Hand Pavouk U-15 On Foot.jpg Miscellaneous Pavouk U-15 Variant Comparison.jpg|Military and Rebel variants, side-by-side. Pavouk U-15 Rebel Drop Menu.jpg|As seen in the Rebel drop menu. Pavouk U-15 Unlock Screen.jpg|The unlock screen, after liberating Cava Grande Secunde. Military Pavouk U-15 at Alte Potentia.jpg|Two Medici Military variants being driven by Rebellion soldiers at Alte Potentia. JC3 rebel drop motorcycles list.png|As seen in the Rebel drop list. Bikes.png|All three variants at Vulture. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles Category:Motorcycles Category:Military Vehicles